storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Solutions
|season=8 |season_no=8.14 |image1=File:MainFrankRWS.jpg |imagewidth= |released= 20th January 2017 |writer=Loco123456 |previous= |next= }} is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season. Story Frank woke up early one morning. He sighed. It would be just another day of odd jobs, and if the workmen didn't need to repair the tracks, it'd just be shunting. Bert noticed that Frank had woken up early. "You look upset. Or is it that you're still tired?" asked Bert. "Sad really," admitted Frank. "I just don't feel accepted. You steam engines get your photographs taken and pull both passenger and goods trains while I just pull goods trains and do odd jobs." "What about we swap. Maybe that'll cheer you up." "Do you think we'll get away with it?" "Just as long as we don't casue trouble." Bert and Frank spoke to their drivers and arrangements were made with the Yard Manager. Frank trundled over to the station to pull a passenger train. All morning he smiled as he rolled up and down the tracks. Daisy nearly blew a fuse when she saw him. "Sorry Frank. It's good to see you, but I didn't except to see you pulling a passenger train." "I know," said Frank proudly. Passengers took pictures of him and spoke with him until they had to really board the train. Frank's smile wouldn't last long though. On his way up the line he had to stop to let Mike pass with a goods train. "Goods come first!" he boasted. Frank rolled his eyes and continued his journey. But the return journey made the train slower since he had to stop at every station. Mike passed him again at another junction with ballast trucks. "Steam engines come first!" "That's it! I'll speak with him tonight," grumbled Frank. That night Frank spoke to Mike about his teasing. The argument got quickly heated. Jock and Rex were feeling uncomfortable. They were relieved to see Bert return at last to stop the arguing. "What's all the noise about?" he asked. "Mike's made rude remarks at me today," protested Frank. "I only did it to have fun. I meant no harm," said Mike innocently. Bert didn't know what to do. Frank just angrily rolled away to stay in another shed close to the yard. "I've never seen him get so cross," said Rex. "We should tell the Small COntroller," concluded Jock. "That's what I should have done in the first place," said Bert sadly. He explained why Frank had pulled passenger trains all day and why he'd worked in the yard and did odd jobs. "You tried your best. A sill engine like Mike would go to the Small Controller immediately!" said Rex. "No I wouldn't," said Mike. "Settle down Mike," said Bert calmly. The next day Bert spoke with the Small Controller, who went to see the Yard Manager. "What job is Frank currently doing?" he asked. "He's working at Arlesburgh Harbor." The Small Controller went there and found him shunting. Frank stopped. "Please go to the sheds. I'd like a word with you." Frank took him to the sheds. "How are you feeling?" asked the Small Controller kindly. "I'm upset at Mike. He doesn't seem to care about the fact that it hurts when the teasing isn't funny." Frank told the Small Controller about Mike, and about his feelings about his work. "I see...Tell you what, you shall work here the rest of the day. I'll take care of the matters and you can return to the yards tomorrow." The Small Controller was as good as his word. The next morning Mike and the others were pleased to see him again. Mike apologized for his teasing, and Frank now does both passenger and goods trains, while the others have a go at doing odd jobs. Characters * Rex * Mike * Bert * Frank * Jock * Small Controller * Arlesburgh Junction Yard Manager Locations * Arlesburgh Junction * Arlesburgh Harbor * Arlesdale Railway Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Completed Episodes